From Streetrat to Widling
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: The snowy field that Jafar sends Aladdin is in a different part of the world. While Aladdin doesn't get riches or a palace he still becomes a prince and receives a family. While Aladdin misses Jasmine he finds a new true love and new best friends. Unfortunately he also receives new enemies.


**Aladdin crawls out of the pillar freezing**

**Aladdin: Abu? Carpet?(Called loudly) **

**Neither one was no where to be found, he realized he had to walk back to Agrabah. He started walking after a long time of walking he saw a field filled with tents and people. But he also found the cold finally took it's toll on him and he ended up passing out. Orel and Lord of Bones who were awake saw and ran over to him.**

**Orel: Strange clothing, the lad must be freezing**

**Lord of Bones: Not if he's dead**

**He felt for a pulse and found one**

**Lord of Bones: He has a pulse but It's very weak. We'll let Mance decide what to do with the boy.**

**Orel picked Aladdin up and put Aladdin on his right shoulder. He and Lord of Bones walked over to Mances tent.**

**Orel: Mance? Sorry to disturb you, but we found an unconscious teenage boy not far from our camp. He's freezing, not surprised with what he's wearing.**

**Mance: Alright, bring him in(Called)**

**They did**

**Mance: Lord of Bones go get some clothes for him!**

**As Lord of Bones left Mance made a bed for Aladdin then covered his body with fur blankets. As soon as Lord of Bones returned Mance put the new clothes on Aladdin over the clothes he was already wearing. **

**Mance: He is burning up**

**Aladdin slowly opened his eyes**

**Aladdin: Where am I? Who are you?(Asked weakly)**

**Mance: You go first, what's your name? Where are you from? How or why did you come here?**

**Aladdin explained he's from a place called Agrabah where he's poor and has no family or home. He told them how an evil sorcerer named Jafar sent him here. Then he told them his name and age.**

**Mance: Well Aladdin you're very fortunate to be alive. You almost frozen to death. I never heard of Agrabah but trust me when I say you're a long way from there and you'll never get back there. My name is Mance Rayder King Beyond the Wall. And these are my people the Free Folk.**

**Aladdin: Oh your highness-(Tried to get up so he could bow)**

**Mance: No lay back down lad you're very sick.(Gently pushed him back into the bed)**

**Mance: Besides we don't kneel for anyone, and the names " your highness" " your grace" anything like that is unnecessary. You have a family and home now. Join us, and be my son. You will be loved and protected. Out there on your own you will die. Do you accept? Or would you rather take your chances out there?**

**Aladdin: I accept(Said weakly)**

**Mance: Smart lad, tell me do you know how to fight? The Free Folk are fighters.**

**Aladdin: Not really**

**Mance: Well that's going to change, once you're better my best friend Tormund Giantsbane will teach you how to fight and defend yourself. Get some sleep boy.**

**Mance went back to sleep as Aladdin went to sleep. Three days later Aladdin was all better. Four days later he was really good with a sword and a really good fighter. Just like his father Aladdin became very close with Tormund. Tormund was like Aladdin's big brother. It took Aladdin a little bit getting use to living in tent instead of a building and living in a snowy area instead of a desert. Aladdin missed Jasmine, Abu, Genie, and Carpet. But he knew they were more than likely dead along with Jasmine's father and pet tiger. And he knew he loved his new life. He loved Mance and Tormund. Mance and Tormund taught Aladdin how to hunt and fish. Fishing was no problem, but Aladdin hated hurting animals. Every time he had to hunt he thought of Abu. Aladdin has always been obsessed with animals and has always loved them. Which is why he loved Orel's Warg abilities and wished he had those powers too. Mance and Tormund thought Aladdin was going to freak when he saw the giants. But with him meeting a Genie, seeing a talking lion head made out of sand, and meeting a magic carpet nothing surprised or scared him. Just like his dad Aladdin wanted peace and friendship between the Crows and Free Folks. And a week later Aladdin finally met one when one walked into Mance's tent.**

**Tormund: I smell a Crow**

**Lord of Bones: He killed his friends, thought you might want to question this one.**

**Tormund: What do we want with a baby crow?**

**Ygritte: This baby killed Qhorin Halfhand, apparently he wants to be one of us.**

**Tormund stood up and walked over to Jon **

**Tormund: That Halfhand cunt killed friends of mine. Friends twice your size.**

**Jon: My father told me big men fall just as easily as little men if you put a sword threw their heart.**

**Tormund: Plenty of little men tried to put their swords threw my heart. And there are plenty of little skeletons buried in the woods. What's your name boy?**

**Jon: Jon Snow**

**There was a pause then Jon kneeled **

**Jon: Your grace**

**Tormund: Your grace?(Confused and laughed)**

**Tormund: You hear that? You better kneel everytime I fart.**

**Ygritte laughed too**

**Mance: Stand boy, we don't kneel for anyone beyond the wall(Got off his bed)**

**Jon stood up as Mance walked over to him.**

**Mance: So, your Ned Stark's bastard, thank you for the gift Lord of Bones. You may leave us. And take my son with you.**

**Ygritte and Aladdin left with the Lord of Bones**

**Mance: The girl likes you, you like her. Is that why you want to join us?**

**Tormund: Don't panic boy, this isn't the damn Night's Watch where we make you swear off girls.**

**Mance: This chicken eater you thought was king is Tormund Giantsbane.**

**Tormund: Can't believe this pup killed Qhorin Halfhand**

**Mance: That man was our enemy and I'm glad he's dead.**

**He smiled and held out his hand Jon took it**

**Mance: He was my brother once, what were you doing with him?**

**He let go of Jon's hand**

**Jon: The Lord Commander sent me with Qhorin Halfhand for seasoning. He wants me to lead one day.**

**Mance: And here you are a traitor **

**Jon: If I'm a traitor so are you**

**Mance: Why do you want to join us Jon Snow?**

**Jon: I want to be free**

**Mance: No, I think what you want most is to be a hero. I'll ask again, why do you want to join us?**

**Jon: We stopped at Craster's Keep on the way North. I saw-**

**Mance: You saw what?**

**Jon: I saw Craster take his own baby boy into the woods. I saw what took it.**

**Mance: You saw one of them? And why would that make you desert your brothers?**

**Jon: Because when I told the commander he already knew. 1000 years ago the first men battled the White Walkers and won. I want to fight for the side that fights for the living. Have I come to the right place?**

**Mance: You need a new cloak**

**The next day Aladdin traveled with Tormund, Mance, Jon, and Ygritte. They walked over to Orel who had white eyes and was sitting down. Jon was confused.**

**Jon: What's wrong with him?**

**Mance: He's a Warg, he can enter the minds of animals. He's scouting for us.**

**Mance: Orel(Called)**

**Orel snapped out of it**

**Tormund: What did you see?**

**Orel: Dead Crows**

**Orel brought them to where he saw the Crows but there was no Crows. Only dead horses that were in half. Aladdin looked like he was going to be sick making Tormund pull him into him so he couldn't see. **

**Ygritte: You said dead Crows**

**Orel: There was**

**Mance: How many were there?**

**Jon: About 300**

**Mance: And you know what they are now?**

**Jon shook his head yes**

**Mance: It's all the same, meat for their army**

**Jon: Do you think anyone got away?**

**Mance: It's not impossible, they took a gamble coming this far North. They lost, Jeor Mormont's probably dead. And whether he's Lord Commander of the Night's Watch or a blue eyed corpse he's a long way from home. Tormund, climb the wall take Orel, Ygritte, and 20 good men. Take the ex Crow too he knows Castle Black's defenses better then any of us. If he's useful good if not throw him from the top of the wall. See if Crows can fly.**

**Tormund walked up to him with Aladdin**

**Tormund: Were finally going to war old friend**

**Mance: Hide near Castle Black, when I give the signal hit them in the night. **

**Tormund and Mance hugged **

**Tormund: We'll meet again, both of you(Hugged Aladdin) **

**Mance: Aye if you do your job(Put his arm around Aladdin's shoulders)**

**Orel: How will we see your signal(Mance and Aladdin walked away)**

**Mance: Send your eagle above the wall every night. When It's time I'm going to lite the biggest fire the North has ever seen. **

**While Jon, Ygritte, Tormund, and the 20 men went one-way Mance and Aladdin went their way alone. But not long after Mance and Aladdin left a huge snow storm hit and they ended up getting separated. Causing Aladdin to be totally and completely lost as the storm raged on. **

**Aladdin: Help! Dad!(Yelled) **

**Suddenly he sensed someone behind him. He turned around and saw it was the Night King. Before he could do anything the Night King grabbed Aladdin's arm. The Night King kidnapped and knocked Aladdin out. The storm ended and no matter how hard Mance looked he could not find Aladdin. When Aladdin woke up he was laying on the ground, whole body chained, gagged, surrounded by White Walkers, and had wipe marks on his back and a broken right leg. Later that day Jon ended up leaving the Widlings and ended up at Castle Black. That night the Widlings attacked Castle Black. By the end of the night Ygritte lost her life and so did Grenn and Pyp. In the morning Jon walked into Mance's camp with his arms up. Mance walked out of his tent.**

**Mance: Your wearing a black cloak again**

**Jon: I came to talk**

**Mance nodded for him to come him then nodded at him to sit down.**

**Jon: Where's Aladdin?**

**Mance: I'll get to that later. Seems my trusting nature got the better of me. I was hoping your loyalty was real when you pledged yourself to us Jon Snow. Truly I was.**

**Jon: The Halfhand ordered me to join your army and bring whatever information I could to Castle Black. He made me kill him so you would trust me. I was loyal, to him and to my Night Watch vows.**

**Mance: All your vows(Smirked)**

**Mance: She wasn't enough to turn you huh? Were you enough to turn her?**

**Jon: She put arrows in me when I escaped(Smiled)**

**Mance: Did you see her again at Castle Black?**

**Jon: Yes**

**Mance: And?**

**Jon: She's dead**

**Mance: Your doing?**

**Mance: We'll drink to her **

**Mance saw the look on Jon's face as the drinks poured.**

**Mance: If I wanted to kill you poison would be the last way I do it.**

**The two of them raised their cups**

**Mance: Ygritte**

**Jon: Ygritte**

**They took a drink and Jon started coughing **

**Jon: That's not wine**

**Mance: No that's a proper Northern drink Jon Snow. My son had the same reaction. He loves wine too. You did well fought hard. Killed some of our strongest men. One of our giants went into your tunnel and never came out again. Mag the Mighty**

**Jon: He's dead, he killed my friend Grenn**

**Mance: Mag and Grenn**

**Jon: Grenn and Mag**

**Mance: Let's eat, I imagine you are hungry. So, you are here to strike a bargain. Here's the bargain, you go back you open the gates to us and I swear to you no one else will die. Refuse and we will kill every man at Castle Black.**

**Jon: Deal**

**Jon couldn't help but notice Mance looks like he's been crying a lot.**

**Jon: You been crying, Aladdin?**

**Mance: A snow storm hit after he and I left you. We lost each other and by the time the storm ended I could not find him. I think the Night King took him. I think he caused the storm.**

**Jon: I have to get back, I will try to become Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. And we'll save Aladdin together.**

**Mance: I and the Free Folk will be waiting at Hardhome, I will let them know what's going on. Convince Tormund to come with you once you become Lord Commander. **

**Jon left and by his luck during the voting he was chosen as Lord Commander. Right after the meeting he went to the room they were keeping Tormund.**

**Jon: I spoke to Mance this morning, he and the rest of the Free Folk are waiting at Hardhome. I'm Lord Commander now, he wants you and I to go to Hardhome together and bring them here. I'll open the gates and let them through. I'll find them lands to settle on the South of the wall. **

**Tormund: Hard for me to go anywhere while in chains**

**Jon: What if I unchain you?**

**Tormund: Why would you do that?**

**Tormund: Because you are not my enemy and I'm not yours**

**Tormund: You sure seemed that way when you were killing my friends.**

**Jon: For 8000 years the Night's Watch swore to guard the realms of men. And for 8000 years we fallen short of that oath. The free folk belong to the realms of men.**

**Tormund: They won't kneel for you, and neither will I**

**Jon: I don't want them to kneel for me, I want them to fight for me when the time comes.**

**Tormund: The day I ask my people to fight for the crows is the day my people cut the guts from my belly and makes me eat them.**

**Jon: Then what happens to them? You're condemning them to death. Worse than death because you're too proud to make peace. Maybe you're not proud, maybe you're just a coward.**

**Tormund stood up face to face with Jon**

**Tormund: Easy to say to a man in chains**

**Jon unchained him **

**Jon: Your people need to get South of the wall before it's too late. We don't have much time and they have less. The White Walkers are coming and they'll hit your people first. I'm not asking you to make peace to save your skin. Make peace to save your people.**

**Tormund: You know how to get to Hardhome?**

**Jon: Yes, we'll take 10 horses and take ships**

**After that Jon made his journey to Hardhome with Tormund, and Edd. They arrived at Hardhome later.**

**Tormund: Do you trust me Jon Snow?**

**Jon: Does that make me a fool? **

**Tormund: Were fools together now(Squeezed Jon's shoulder)**

**When Jon and Edd stepped off the boats they were surrounded by Widlings. Mance walked over to them.**

**Mance: Good you're both here, so you're Lord Commander now?**

**Jon: Yes, we got lucky**

**Mance: Good, let's start the meeting**

**They all went into a tent**

**Jon: My names Jon Snow I'm Commander of the Night's Watch. Were not friends and we won't become friends today. This isn't about friendship it's about survival. This is about putting a wall up between you and what's out there.**

**A female Widling: You built that wall to keep us out**

**A male Widling: Since when do Crows give shit whether we live?**

**Jon: The White Walkers don't care whether someone is free folk or crow were all the same to them meat in their army. But together we can beat them.**

**The female Widling: Beat them? Good luck with that**

**Jon took a bag off of his shoulder and walked over the Widlings stood hesitantly.**

**Jon: It's not a trick**

**The female Widling took the bag**

**Jon: It's a gift for those who join us, dragonglass. A man of the Night's Watch used this to kill a White Walker.**

**A Widling man: You saw this?**

**Jon: No, but I trust him, come with us and we'll share these weapons**

**The female Widling: Come with you where?**

**Jon: There are good lands south of the wall. The Night's Watch people will allow you through the tunnel and let you farm those lands.**

**Mance: I never wanted a war with the Night's Watch. I wanted a new life for my people, for you. The Night's Watch is prepared to give you that new life.**

**The female Widling: If?**

**Jon: If you join us when the real war begins**

**Tormund: We need the courage to make peace with people we have been killing for generations.**

**The female Widling: I lost my father, my uncle, and two brothers fighting the damn Crows.**

**Jon: I'm not asking you to forget your dead, I'll never forget mine. I lost 50 brothers the night the wall was attacked. But I'm asking you to think about your children. They'll never have children of their own if we don't band together. The long night is coming and the dead come with it. No one can stop them. The Free Folk can't stop them, the Night's Watch can't stop them, and no ruler can stop them. Only together all of us, even then it might now be enough but at lease we'll give the fuckers a fight.**

**The female Widling: You vouch for this man Mance and Tormund?**

**Tormund: He's pretty, but he knows how to fight. He's young and he knows how to lead. He didn't have to come to Hardhome. He came because he needs us and we need him.**

**The female Widling walked up to Jon **

**The female Widling: I'll never trust a man in black but I trust you Mance and Tormund. If you say this is the way then were with you.**

**Mance: This is the way**

**A male Widling: I'm with Mance and Tormund, if we stay here were dead. At least with king Crow we have a chance.**

**The Thenn man: Keep that new life you want to give us and keep your glass king Crow. As soon as you get on his ships he'll slit your throats and dump your bodies over.**

**The Thenn man: That's our enemy, that's always been our enemy(Pointed at Jon)**

**He left**

**The Widling Women: I fucken hate Thenns, where's Aladdin?**

**Jon: Mance and I have reasons to believe he has been captured and is being held prisoner by the Night King and White Walkers. Together Mance and I will save his son and your prince.**

**Meanwhile with Aladdin he was only guarded by five White Walkers because the rest were at Hardhome with the Night King. But soon someone on a horse rode over and swung a chain of fire killing the White Walkers. The man got off his horse, walked over to Aladdin, and removed his gag.**

**Aladdin: Who are you?**

**The man removed his hood**

**The man: My names Benjen Stark, I'm taking you to Castle Black where you'll be safe. Who are you?(Unchained him)**

**Aladdin: Aladdin Rayder**

**Benjen: You're Mance Rayder's son?**

**Aladdin nodded yes**

**Benjen: Don't worry I hear my nephew Jon Snow is Commander of the Night's Watch now and that he made peace with the Widlings. He'll keep you safe until you can be reunited with your father.(Picked Aladdin up and put him on the horse)**

**Aladdin: Thank you, It feels good to be out of those chains.(Benjen got up behind Aladdin and grabbed the reins) **

**The horse took off meanwhile Jon arrived back at Castle Black with the Widlings. **

**Jon: I failed**

**Sam: No, you didn't fail. You didn't fail her, or him, or her. All of them are alive because of you.**

**Jon: I don't think that facts lost on them(Nodded to some angry Night Watch men)**

**Thorne walked over**

**Throne: You have a good heart Jon Snow. It will get us all killed.**

**He walked away that night Jon was looking at some letters in his room. Mostly complaints about his decisions with the Widlings. Olly walked in.**

**Olly: Lord Commander, one of the Widlings said he saw your Uncle Benjen. The man says Benjens still alive.**

**Jon followed Olly outside**

**Jon: Where is the man?**

**Throne: Over here**

**Jon pushed past the group of men and gasped when he saw a sign that said " Traitor". Jon turned around. Benjen arrived in the woods in front of the wall.**

**Benjen: This is as far as I take you(Helped Aladdin off)**

**He took off and Aladdin hopped his way over to the gate and climbed up the door ending up inside. Once he was in the yard he saw men stabbing Jon and gasped.**

**Aladdin: What the hell are you doing?! **

**But Aladdin was outnumbered and surrounded by lots of men and he had no weapons. As Olly stabbed Jon in the chest four men stabbed Aladdin in the chest and stomach. Both he and Jon fell dead on their backs as the murders went inside. Ghost started to whine and howl and wouldn't stop. Davos ran out to see and saw the bodies. Other men ran out Edd gasped and almost fell back when he saw the body of his best friend.**

**Davos: Get them inside**

**Jon and Aladdin were brought inside and laid on a table. Tears went down Edd's cheeks as he walked up to the table. He closed Jon's eyes and rubbed his cheek.**

**Edd: Throne did this(Crying)**

**Davos: How many of your men do you think you can trust?**

**Edd: Trust? The men in this room.**

**Davos: Does the wolf know you?**

**Edd nodded yes**

**Davos: We may need all the help we can get**

**Edd went to get the wolf and came back**

**Davos: Throne would have made it official by now Castle Black is his.**

**Edd: I don't care who owns the damn castle, Jon was my best friend. And those fuckers butchered him. Now we return the favor, if were planning on seeing tomorrow we picked the wrong room. We all die tonight, but we do our best to take Throne with us.**

**Davos: We may need to fight but we don't need to die. Not if we have help. Your not the only ones who owe your lives to Jon Snow.**

**Edd knew exactly what he meant**

**Edd: Hold the door, don't let anyone in. I'll be back as soon as I can.**

**He left later that night Throne, Olly, and the other murders were outside the door.**

**Throne: It's time Sir Davos, open the door and the men inside can join the brothers in peace. We'll even set the wolf North where it belongs. No one needs to die tonight.**

**Davos rolled his eyes at that comment as he looked at the dead bodies on the table.**

**Davos: I never been much of a fighter, apologies for what you're about to see.**

**Everyone pulled out their swords one of the men outside started hitting the door but then he stopped when he heard someone hitting the gate door. A giant busted the door down and Edd, Tormund, Mance, and the Widlings ran in. One of Thrones men shot the giant which only caused the giant to grab the guy and smash him against the wall killing him. Everyone but Throne and Olly dropped their weapons as Edd pointed his weapon at Throne.**

**Throne: You fuckin traitor! **

**Edd: The only traitors are those who shoved knives into the Lord Commander.**

**Throne: For 1000 years Castle Black has held against the Widlings**

**Tormund and Mance stepped up**

**Tormund: Until you**

**Olly charged at her but Olly, Thorne, and the other murders were seized and dragged to the dungeon. Edd took Tormund and Mance to see Jon. Tormund and Mance gasped and a tear went down their cheeks as they not only saw Jon but Aladdin.**

**Edd: Do you two know who the boy is?**

**Mance: That's my son, he was kidnapped early. What happened? How did he get here?(Breathed shakenly) **

**Edd: None of us know**

**Tormund: I'll have my people get wood for a fire. The bodies will burn.**

**He walked out the Red Women tried to bring Jon and Aladdin back to life. At first it looked like it didn't work. Until in the morning everyone stood eyes wide as Davos helped a completely healed Jon and Aladdin down the steps. They slowly walked through the crowd until he was in front of Tormund and Mance.**

**Tormund: They think you're some kind of god Jon Snow. The man who returned from the dead**

**Jon: I'm not a god(Whispered) **

**Tormund: I know that**

**He walked up to him and put his hands on his shoulders.**

**Tormund: I saw your pecker, what kind of god would have a pecker that small?(Joked)**

**Jon, Tormund, Aladdin, and Mance laughed he pulled him into a tight hug. Mance then hugged both him and Aladdin tight. Jon spotted Edd. Mance let go of Jon and Tormund pulled Aladdin into a tight hug as Jon made his way to Edd. Edd pulled him into a tight hug. When he let go he kept his hands on Jon's shoulders.**

**Edd: Your eyes are so dark, are you sure that's you in there?**

**Jon: I think so, hold on burning our bodies for now**

**Edd: That's funny, you sure that's you in there?**

**The two of them laughed Throne, Olly, and the other murderers were hung that morning. **

**Edd: We should burn the bodies**

**Jon: You should**

**Jon took off his cloak and put it in Edd's arms**

**Edd: What am I to do with this?**

**Jon: Wear it, burn it, whatever you want. You have Castle Black.**

**Jon walked away**

**Jon: My watch has ended**

**Edd followed him inside as Jon packed **

**Edd: Where you gonna go?**

**Jon: South**

**Edd: What you going to do there?**

**Jon: Get warm**

**Edd slammed his hands on the table angrily**

**Edd: I was with you at Hardhome, we saw what's out there. We know it's coming here. How can you leave us now?**

**Jon: I did everything I could you know that-**

**Edd: You swore vows**

**Jon: They killed me Edd! My own brothers! How can I stay after that?!**

**They heard horns and went outside they saw two girls and a boy get off their horses. When one of the girls turned around Jon saw it was Sansa. Jon made his way down the stairs and Sansa jumped into his arms. Later Sansa, Podrick, Brianne, Tormund, Jon, Edd, Aladdin, and Mance were eating in the great hall.**

**Edd: Sorry about the food, It's not what were known for.**

**Sansa: That's alright, there are more important things**

**Edd smiled, the whole time Aladdin and Sansa kept staring at each other. A guy walked into the hall.**

**The guy: A letter for you Lord Commander**

**Jon: I'm not the Lord Commander anymore**

**But he took the letter anyways and opened it. The look on Jon's face definitely said it was something bad. Jon read the letter out loud.**

**Jon: To the traitor and bastard Jon Snow, you allowed 1000's of Widlings past the wall. You betrayed your own kind you betrayed the North. Winterfell is mine bastard come and see. Your brother Rickon is in my dungeon.**

**He and Sansa looked at each other**

**Jon: His direwolf's skin is on my floor come and see. I want my bride back, send her to me bastard and I will not trouble you or your Widling lovers. Keep her from me and I will slaughter every Widling man, women, and child living under your protection. You will watch as my solders take turns-**

**Sansa: Go on**

**Jon: It's just more of the same(Threw the letter on the table very upset)**

**Sansa: You will watch as my solders take turns raping your sister. I will rape Mance Rayder's son Aladdin like I did Theon Greyjoy before I skin him alive. You will watch as my dogs eat your wild little brother alive. And I will cut out your eyes and have my dogs do the rest. Signed Ramsey Bolton Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North.**

**Jon: Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North?**

**Sansa: Roose Bolton is dead, Ramsey killed him. And now he has Rickon**

**Jon: We don't know that**

**Sansa: Yes we do**

**Tormund: How many men does he have in his army?**

**Sansa: 5000**

**Jon: How many do you have?(Asked Mance)**

**Mance: That are not children, 2000.**

**Sansa: You're the last eldest son of the true Warden of the North. Northern families are loyal they'll fight for you if you ask.**

**Sansa grabbed his hand**

**Sansa: A monster has taken our home and our brother. We have to go back and save them both.**

**Tormund, Davos, Sansa, Podrick, Brianne, Jon, Aladdin, and Mance left that day. The next day Davos, Tormund, Sansa, Jon, Aladdin, and Mance met with Ramsey.**

**Jon: You don't have to be here**

**Sansa: Yes I do**

**Ramsey: My beloved wife, I missed you terribly. Thank you for returning Lady Bolton safely. Now dismount and kneel before me. Surrender your army and proclaim me the true Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. I'll pardon you for deserting the Night's Watch. Come bastard you don't have the men, you don't have the horses, and you don't have Winterfell. Why lead those poor souls into slaughter? There's no need for a battle, get off your horse and kneel. I'm a man of mercy.**

**Jon: Your right, there's no need for a battle. 1000 men don't need to die only one of us. Let's end this the old way you against me. **

**Ramsey: I keep hearing stories about you bastard. The way people talk about you you're the greatest swords man that ever walked. I don't know if I'd beat you. But I know that my army would beat yours. I have 6000 men you have half that. **

**Jon: Aye you have the numbers, will you men want to fight for you when they hear you wouldn't fight for them?**

**Ramsey: He's good, very good. Tell me, will you let your little brother die because you're too proud to surrender? **

**Sansa: How do we know you have him?**

**One of the men threw a black direwolf head onto the ground.**

**Ramsey: Now if you want to save-**

**Sansa: Your going to die tomorrow Lord Bolton. Sleep well**

**Sansa took off on her horse**

**Ramsey: She's a fine woman your sister, I look forward to having her back in my bed. And your all fine looking men, my dogs are eager to meet you. They haven't eaten in weeks. In the morning then bastard. And remember, you lose this battle and I will add the Prince Beyond the Wall to my bed.**

**Everyone took off their separate ways that night they went over the battle plans while looking at the map.**

**Davos: It's not his way, he knows the North is watching. If the other houses sense weakness on his part they'll stop fearing him. He can't have that fear is his power.**

**Jon: It's his weakness too, his men don't want to fight for him there forced to fight for him.**

**Mance: It's not his men that worry me it's his horses. I know what horse riding knights can do to us.**

**Jon: Were digging trenches all long our flanks. They won't be able to hit us like that in a double envelopment. **

**Jon saw he and his son were confused and laughed and smiled**

**Jon: A pincer move**

**He laughed and smiled again**

**Jon: They won't be able to hit us from the sides**

**Aladdin: Good**

**Davos: It's crucial that we let them charge at us. They got the numbers we need the patience. **

**Jon walked over to Tormund, Mance, and Aladdin**

**Tormund: Did you really think that cunt would fight you one on one?**

**Jon: No, I wanted to make him angry. I want him coming at us full tilt. **

**Davos: We should all get some sleep**

**Tormund: Rest Jon Snow, we need you sharpe tomorrow(Put his hands on Jon's shoulders) **

**Tormund and Davos walked out. In the morning both sides were in the field ready for battle. Ramsey pulled out Rickon who's hands were tied. Ramsey tied his ropes off and grabbed him.**

**Ramsey: Do you like games little man? Let's play, run to your brother. The sooner you get to him the sooner you get to see him. Simple, ready go.**

**Ramsey pushed Rickon forward but Rickon walked very slow.**

**Ramsey: No you have to run remember, those are the rules.**

**Ramsey grabbed a bow and arrows Rickon took off. Jon quickly jumped on his horse and took off towards Rickon. Ramsey missed on purpose three times. Right when Rickon got very close to Jon Ramsey shot an arrow into Rickon killing him. **

**Aladdin: Jon don't(Whispered)**

**Jon took off towards Ramsey's army **

**Davos: Go! Go! Follow your commander! **

**Some of Jon's men took off towards Ramsey's army**

**Tormund: Fight! Fight!**

**Tormund, Aladdin, Mance, and their Widlings took off towards Ramsey's army. The battle begun. One of Ramsey's men knocked Aladdin onto the ground. He cried in pain as the man stabbed him in the right thigh. But before he could do anything else Tormund stabbed him through the head killing him. Tormund pulled him gently to his feet.**

**Tormund: Hey! You okay?!(Rubbed his cheek)**

**He nodded yes, Tormund saw he had to help Jon next as Jon was on his back shield up as a guy went after him. Tormund did the same thing to this guy. Tormund pulled Jon gently to his feet as Mance ran over.**

**Tormund: Hey!(Rubbed his cheek)**

**Jon nodded yes that he was okay as Tormund squeezed his left shoulder. Soon Ramsey's men with big shields surrounded Jon, Tormund, Aladdin, Mance, and all of their men. Tormund and Aladdin ran to the front of the group. The men with shields advanced with spears stabbing some men. Tormund and Aladdin ran forward pulling some men out from behind the shields killing them.**

**A Widling man: Tormund! Aladdin! Get back!(Pulled them away and behind him)**

**The shield men started moving up again. Tormund looked behind him and saw of Ramsey's men coming from the back of the field.**

**Tormund: Fuck this!**

**Tormund: Come on!(Ran off pulling Aladdin with him)**

**They ran to the back and ended up facing one of Ramsey's men together. As they killed the man Knights of the Vale came charging in. Tormund, Jon, Aladdin, and Mance crawled up the hill and stared at Ramsey angrily. Ramsey took off Jon, Tormund, Aladdin, and Mance took off after him. Ramsey ran into the Winterfell yard as his solders shut the gates.**

**Ramsey: Their armies are gone**

**One of Ramsey's soldiers: Our armies are gone**

**Ramsey: We have Winterfell, they don't have the numbers for siege all we have to do is wait.**

**The door busted in and a giant ran in. Jon, Tormund, Aladdin, and Mance ran in. Ramsey shot the giant with an arrow killing it.**

**Ramsey: You suggested one on one combat, I changed my mind I think that sounds like a wonderful idea.**

**Jon quickly tossed Aladdin his sword and picked up a shield blocking every arrow Ramsey shot until Jon beat him up blooding his face. Ramsey was dragged to the dungeon then eaten by his own dogs. The dogs were killed that day too. Later Jon called a meeting to discuss the other threat now, the White Walkers.**

**A man: You can't expect Knights of the Vale to side with Widling invaders!**

**Aladdin: We didn't invade, we were invited**

**The man: Not by me**

**Jon: The Widlings, the Knights of the Vale, and the Northerners fought bravely, fought together, and won. My father use to say we find our true friends on the battlefield. **

**A man: The Boltons are defeated the wall is over. Winter has come, we should ride home and wait out the storm.**

**Jon: The war is not over and I promise you all. The true enemy won't wait out the storm. He brings the storm.**

**After a few muttering Lyanna Mormont stood up**

**Lyanna: Your son was butchered at the Red Wedding Lord Manly but you refuse the call. You swore allegiance to house Stark Lord Glover. But in the hour of greatest need you refuse the call. And you Lord Cerin, your father was skinned alive by Ramsey Bolton. Still you refuse the call. But house Mormont remembers. The North remembers! We know no king but the King of the North whose name is Stark. I don't care if he's a bastard, Ned Starks blood runs through his veins. He's my king from this day until his last day! **

**Lord Manly: Lady Lyanna Mormont speaks harshly, and truthfully. My son died for Robb Stark, the young wolf. I didn't think we'd find another king in my lifetime. I didn't commit my men to your cause because I didn't want more Manly's to die for nothing. But I was wrong, Jon Snow avenged the Red Wedding! He is the White Wolf! The King in the North!**

**Lord Glover: I did not fight beside you on the field. And I will regret that until my dying day. I admit I was wrong and ask forgiveness. **

**Jon: There's nothing to forgive my lord**

**Lord Glover: There will be more fights to come. House Glover with stand beside house Stark as we have for 1000 years. And I will stand behind Jon Snow. The King in the North!**

**Lord Manly: The King in the North!**

**Everyone chanted " The King in the North". **

**Jon: I want every Northern maester to look through their records of dragonglass. Dragonglass kills White Walkers it's more value to us right now then gold. We need to find it and make weapons from it. Everyone age 10 to 60 will drill daily with spears, swords, bow and arrows.**

**Lord Manly: It's about time we taught these boys of summer how to fight.**

**Jon: Not just the boys, we can't defeat our enemy with only half the population fighting. While were preparing for attack we need to sure up our defenses. The only thing standing between us and the army of the dead is the wall and the wall hasn't been properly maned in centuries. I'm not the ruler of the free folk but-. **

**Tormund: You want I, Aladdin, Mance, and the free folk to man the castles for you?(Laughed)**

**Jon: Aye, the last time we saw the Night King was at Hardhome. Closets castle to Hardhome is East-Watch-by-the-Sea.**

**Tormund: And that's where we will go. Looks like were the Night's Watch now.**

**As soon as the meeting was over Mance, Tormund, and Aladdin left for East-Watch-by-the-Sea. Later that day Jon had another meeting because of some letters he received.**

**Jon: This message was sent to me by Samwell Tarly, he was my brother at the Night's Watch. One of the men I trust more than anyone in the world. He has found proof that Dragonstone sits on a mountain of dragonglass. And I received this letter from Dragonstone. It was sent to me by Tyrion Lannister. He's now hand of the queen Danerys Targarian. She intends to take the iron throne from Cersi Lannister. Danerys has a powerful army at her back and three dragons. Tyrion has invited me to Dragonstone to meet with Danerys. And I'm going to accept. We need this dragonglass! It kills White Walkers! We need to turn it into weapons! More importantly we need allies! The Night King's army grows larger by the day! We can't defeat them on our own. We don't have the numbers! Danerys has her own army and she has dragonfire. I need to persuade her to fight with us. Sir Davos and I will ride to White Harbor tomorrow then sail for Dragonstone. I will take Aladdin Rayder with us also. He's been dying to see sand again since being adopted by Mance.**

**Sansa: She's here to reclaim the iron throne and the seven kingdoms. The North is one of those kingdoms. This isn't an invitation it's a trap.**

**Jon: It could be, but I don't believe Tyrion wouldn't do that. You know him, he's a good man. **

**Lyanna: Winter is here my king. We need the King of the North in the North.**

**Jon: You all crowned me your king. I never wanted it I never asked for it. But I accepted it because the North is my home. It's part of me and I will never stop fighting for it no matter the odds. The odds are against us, none of you have seen the army of the dead. We can never hope to defeat them alone. We need allies, powerful allies. I know It's a risk but I have to take it.**

**Sansa: Then send an embersary don't go yourself**

**Jon: Danerys is a queen only a king can convince her to help us. It has to be me.**

**Sansa: Your abandoning your people! Your abandoning your home! **

**Jon: I'm leaving both in good hands**

**Sansa: Who's?!**

**Jon: Yours, you are my sister the only Stark in Winterfell. Until I return the North is yours.**

**After Danerys finally trusted Jon and he trusted her three weeks later Jon, Davos, Jeorah Mormont, Gendry, and Aladdin arrived at East-Watch-by-the-Sea to meet with Tormund and Mance.**

**Tormund: Isn't it your job to talk him out of stupid fuckin ideas like this?**

**Davos: I been failing at that job lately **

**Mance: How many queens are there now?**

**Jon: 2**

**Tormund: And you need to convince the one with the dragons? Or the one that fucks her brother?**

**Aladdin and Gendry laughed**

**Jon: Both**

**Tormund: How many men did you bring?**

**Jon: Not enough**

**Jorah: We were hoping some of your men could help**

**Davos: I'll be staying behind, I'm a liability as you well know.**

**Tormund: Yes you are**

**Tormund: You really want to go out there? Again?(Said to Jon)**

**Jon nodded yes**

**Mance: Your not the only ones**

**After talking with their prisoners they set them free and began their mission to capture a White Walker as proof for Cersi. Tormund stopped when he heard something. He, Aladdin, Mance, and Jon slowly went forward and kneeled and saw White Walkers down below.**

**Aladdin: Where's the rest of them?**

**Mance: If we wait long enough we'll find out**

**They captured a White Walker not long after White Walkers charged at them. They ran until they were in the middle of a lake on a small piece of land. The White Walkers didn't charge at them until The Hound threw a rock and hit one in the face. The Hound broke a little bit of the ice making some of the White Walkers fall into the water.**

**Jon: Fall back! Fall back!**

**Tormund: Come on!**

**A White Walker hit Tormund in the face giving him a cut on his forehead. They dragged him to the ground.**

**Tormund: Help me!**

**White Walkers started dragging him towards a hole in the ice but The Hound and Aladdin quickly got them off and pulled Tormund up and behind them. A man fell into the White Walkers getting eaten alive. Aladdin almost fell too.**

**Tormund: No!(Quickly grabbed Aladdin's wrist)**

**He pulled him up and behind him Aladdin bumped into Jon but once they saw it was just each other they went back to the fighting. Suddenly everyone ducked when fire blew above. It was Danerys and her dragons. Everyone got on except Jon and Aladdin. One of the dragons went down, died, and sunk to the bottom of the lake. Jon and Aladdin saw that the Night King was about to throw another spear.**

**Jon and Aladdin: Go! Go now! Leave!**

**Jon and Aladdin screamed as White Walkers pushed them into the water.**

**Mance and Tormund: Al! Jon!(Yelled worriedly)**

**Before the spear could be thrown the dragon took off making the spear miss. Jorah fell off but The Hound quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him back up. Everyone arrived back at East Watch. The Hound rowed away with the captured White Walker. Later after Danerys went to one of the towers Jorah went up to see how she was doing.**

**Jorah: It's time to go your grace**

**Danerys: Just a few more minutes(Crying)**

**Just about when she was ready to walk away horns went off.**

**Tormund: Jon! Al! Mance it's Jon and Aladdin!**

**Jon and Aladdin were unconscious, frozen, but alive. They sailed away with Danerys. By the time everyone got to Kings Landing Jon and Aladdin were better. He, Aladdin, and Tyrion made their way to the dragon pit.**

**Missandi: Why did they built it?**

**Jorah: The dragons didn't know what was there's and what wasn't. Lamb, livestock, children.**

**Tyrion: I imagine it was a sad joke in the end. An entire arena filled with creatures no smaller then dogs. **

**Bronn walked over with Kings Landings soldiers **

**Bronn: Welcome my lords, your friends arrived before you did.(Pointed to the Hound and Brianne)**

**Bronn: I've been sent to escort you all to the meeting**

**The soldiers parted and the Dothraki men walked forward. Everyone else walked forward. Tyrion walked up to Podrick.**

**Tyrion: What a pleasant surprise in an unpleasant situation **

**Podrick: It's good to see you again my lord**

**Tyrion: Supporting the enemy no doubt**

**Podrick: Can't blame you**

**Tyrion: Cersi certainly will**

**Podrick: I'm glad your alive**

**Bronn: Come on you can suck his magic cock later**

**They followed everyone else. Tyrion walked up to Bronn.**

**Tyrion: Hero's of Blackwater Bay, strange reunion. **

**Podrick: It is my lord**

**Tyrion: I don't think I'm anyone's lord any more Pod. Save the titles for Sir Bronn of the Blackwater.**

**Bronn: I'm sure your new queen will be happy to restore yours once she's on the Iron Throne. **

**Tyrion: You been thinking about our new queen? Did you ever think about switching sides? Remember my offer, whatever there paying I'll double it.**

**Bronn: Don't you worry about me I'll be just fine. Looking after myself.**

**Tyrion: Arranging this meeting you put yourself at risk**

**Bronn: I put yourself at risk important difference. It's your head she wants and is offering a bag of gold for not mine. Now thanks to me she's got two traitors heads coming right at her door.**

**There was a pause**

**Tyrion: It's good to see you again **

**Bronn: Yeah you too**

**Everyone walked into the pit not long Cersi, Jamie, and their soldiers arrived. Cersi stared at Tyrion angrily as both sides took their seats. **

**Cersi: Where is she?**

**Aladdin: She'll be here soon**

**Cersi: She didn't travel with you?**

**Aladdin: No**

**Everyone stood as Danerys arrived on her dragon then sat back down when Danerys got off, walked over, and took a seat.**

**Cersi: We been waiting for sometime**

**Danerys: My apologies **

**Tyrion stood up**

**Tyrion: We are a group of people who don't like each other. We have suffered at each other's hands. We have lost people we love at each other's hands. If all we wanted is the same thing there would be no need for this gathering.**

**Cersi: So we should just settle our differences here and live together and live in harmony forever?**

**Tyrion: You know that will never happen**

**Cersi: Then why are we here?**

**Jon stood up**

**Jon: This isn't about living in harmony, It's just about living. The same thing is coming for all of us. A general you can't negotiate with, a army that doesn't leave corpses behind on the battle field. Lord Tyrion tells us you have more than a million people in this city. There are about to become more than a million people added to the army of the dead.**

**Cersi: I imagine for most of them it would be an improvement **

**Aladdin: This is serious**

**Cersi: I don't think this is serious at all. I think it's another bad joke. If my brother Jamie is correct you're asking me for a truce.**

**Danerys: Yes, that's all**

**Cersi: That's all? Pull back my armies and stand down while you go on your monster hunt. Until you march on my capital with twice the men.**

**Danerys: Your capital will be safe, until the Northern threat is dealt with. You have my word.**

**Tyrion: There is no conversation that will erase the last 50 years. We have something to show you.**

**The Hound carried a box up, set it down, unchained it, opened it, and then kicked it over. A dead man ran at Cersi as the Hound grabbed the chain and pulled it away from her and onto the ground. The Hound chopped the man in half then chopped off his arm. Jon grabbed the chopped off arm as Aladdin lite a torch on fire.**

**Jon: We can destroy them by burning them**

**He lite the arm on fire then dropped the arm and took out dragonglass.**

**Jon: And we can destroy them with dragonglass. If we don't win this fight that is the fate of every person in the world.**

**Jon grabbed the dead man and stabbed him in the heart killing him. He dropped him onto the ground.**

**Jon: There is only one war that matters, the great war and it is here. **

**Danerys: I didn't believe it either until I saw them. I saw them all.**

**Jamie: How many?**

**Danerys: Hundred thousand at least**

**Euron Greyjoy stood up**

**Euron: Can they swim?**

**Aladdin: No**

**Euron: Good, I'm taking the Iron fleet back to the Iron Islands.**

**Cersi: What are you talking about?**

**Euron: I been around the world I seen everything. Things you couldn't imagine. And this is the only thing I've seen that it terrifies me. **

**He walked over to Danerys**

**Euron: I'm going back to my island and you should too. When winters over we'll be the only ones left alive. **

**Euron left**

**Cersi: He's right to be afraid and a coward to run. If those things come for us they'll be no kingdoms to rule. Everything we suffered will be for nothing. Everything we lost will be for nothing. We will have a truce and help you until the Northern threat is gone.**

**The meeting ended and Danerys, Aladdin, Jon, Tyrion, and everyone left on Danerys ship. Aladdin knocked on Jon's door. Jon opened it.**

**Aladdin: Jon I need to talk to you**

**Jon: Sure(Aladdin walked in and sat on the bed as Jon closed the door)**

**Jon: What's up?**

**Aladdin: Two things, one before I was adopted by Mance I was friends with a magical genie. As I guessed he was killed by an evil sorcerer named Jafar. That night you and I died Genie's sprite visited me and gave me all his powers.**

**Jon: No way, then we don't even need Cersi and her army! Right?!**

**Aladdin: No we don't, my genie friend was very powerful.**

**Jon: Awesome! What's the second thing?**

**Aladdin: I would like your permission to not be part of the Night's Watch anymore and to marry your sister Sansa.**

**Jon: I've seen the way you two look at each other. You have my permission for both.**

**That night Danerys and Jon had sex. When they got back to East Watch it didn't take much for Aladdin to kill the Night King and the whole White Walker army. Aladdin, Mance, and Tormund were allowed to leave East Watch and they returned to Winterfell with Jon. Sansa hugged Jon and Aladdin. Aladdin took Sansa's hands in his.**

**Aladdin: Sansa, will you marry me?**

**Sansa: Yes!(Jumped into his arms)**

**They kissed, they were married that night. Jon walked Sansa over to Aladdin then stood next to Mance and Tormund all three of them smiling. Sansa and Aladdin kissed and everyone clapped. **


End file.
